Trailers are often connected to a vehicle in order to haul large items. Oftentimes, it is desirable to load the items onto the trailer without lifting the items directly onto a top surface of the trailer. For example, construction equipment, all-terrain vehicles, automobiles and other wheeled items are often more easily loaded onto a trailer by rolling the item onto the trailer rather than lifting the item directly onto the top surface of the trailer. Mechanisms have been developed to allow for loading of items onto a trailer without lifting the item directly onto the top surface of the trailer, such as, for example, ramps that are connected to an end of a trailer. In addition, some modified trailers have been provided with a slanted end of the trailer, often called a “dovetail,” so that the end of the trailer is closer to ground level.
While these mechanisms have been developed to make loading more convenient, current mechanisms suffer from many shortcomings. For example, current ramps are often very heavy and, as a result, it is often difficult or impossible for a single user to move the ramp between the open and closed positions. As such, multiple users, or in some cases, heavy-duty forklifts or other construction equipment are often necessary to utilize the ramp. Even if a particular ramp can be moved by a single user, it is often dangerous to do so without the assistance of another person. Additionally, weather conditions and other environmental factors can make manual operation of current ramps difficult and cumbersome.